Nos amis les juges
by the-luna-freeshooter
Summary: Final fantasy XII, son univers, ses personnages, ses juges. Oui parlons en un peu, ses juges qu'est ce qu'on sait d'eux? Voici une petite fic qui raconte de maniére humouristique ce qu'aurait pu être leurs vie.Attention fou rire garantit.
1. Chapter 1

**  
Nos amis les juges**

**Disclamer: Personnages & lieux sont à FF 12 et Square Enix.  
Les idées et toutes les bétises que vous lirez dans cette fan fic sont de nous à savoir Agonoize & Saix.  
Possibilité de sous entendus ( voir plus) de Yaoi. Mais pour l'instant, rien, soyez surs :)  
**

**Chapitre 0**

Archadés est une citée comme toute les autres, si ce n'est que c'est la cité impériale aux grandes bâtisses merveilleuses et à la population abondante, et surtout, à l'envie de conquête impressionnant, si bien qu'elle conquit le reste d'Ivalice.

Cet empire, est gouverné par un seul homme, un vieil homme d'ailleurs, cet homme se nommait Grammis Solidor et, avait à ces côtés deux fils, le premier, Vayne était un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, le second, était un petit garçon aux long cheveux bruns ( si si il y a une différence, trouvez là :p )

Alors que Vayne est élus consulte de Rabanastre, ville conquise par l'empire, depuis maintenant trois ans à la suite de cette affectation, il réclama une réunion avec ces principaux juges, à savoir, les juges Zagabaath, Gabranth, Ghis, Bergan et Drace qui était le seul élément féminin de l'équipe au complet .

Assis tout les six autour d'une grande table de marbre, certains rêvassait en regardant le paysage de Rabanastre que permettait d'entrevoir le fenêtre, d'autre, attendait tout simplement que Vayne retrouve ses dossiers ( ce qui pouvait prendre des heures) Quand finalement le jeune homme eu trouvé les dit dossiers, il se racla la gorge d'une manière si aiguë qu'il fit sursauter Gabranth qui rêvassait à la fenêtre.

Le jeune consulte commença alors par vérifier si personne ne manquait à l'appel, ravis de voir que tout ses juges étaient là prêt a subir au moins trois heures d'ennuis, il commença son monologue.

« Bien, comme vous le savez tous maintenant » Commença-t-il « Je suis le consulte de Rabanastre, et croyez moi, avec moi, ça va changer ! »

Le juge Gabranth, qui derrière son armure cachait un homme d'une trentaine d'année aussi blond que le blé sentit soudain le coude de son voisin cogner contre le sien de manière suffisamment violente pour ce dire qu'il lui voulait quelque chose. Il se tourna alors vers celui-ci, un homme à l'armure sombre et à la crinière noir grisonnante. Zagabaath, car c'était son nom, était réputé pour sa fidélité envers l'empire, mais surtout pour le fait que ce genre de réunion l'agaçait particulièrement. Il commença alors a chuchoter à l'oreille de son jeune collègue.

« Cette réunion s'annonce d'être d'un ennuis mortelle » Soupira-t-il. « Si au moins ont pouvaient garder nos casques sur le crâne, j'aurais piqué un somme !

-Cesse donc de te plaindre Zagabaath, prends plutôt exemple sur tes collègues ! » Répliqua le jeune juge en montrant discrètement de la tête les trois juges en face de lui.

Il y avait d'abord Drace, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain claire, elle était la seule femme de l'équipe, et elle semblait plus inquiétée par l'inégalité de ses ongles que par ce que racontait Vayne. Ensuite, il y avait un homme, son armure était un peu plus brillante que celle des autres, voir dorées, il avait une étrange coupe de cheveux dans les même teintes que ceux de Zagabaath, et à le voir, on le prendrait plus pour un bourgeois que pour un juge, lui, c'était Ghis, et vu où voguait son regard, il semblait compter le nombre de vaisseau qui passait devant la fenêtre.

Ensuite vint le troisième, sans doute le plus redoutable, ça, c'est ce qu'il vous aurait tous dit , les cheveux gris, son visage composé de traits durs, il avait une armure d'argent dont le col se relevait particulièrement haut. Et lui par contre, semblait réfléchir à quel sauce il allait déguster sa futur victime. Bergan, était bien le juge le plus cruel, mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Le jeune Gabranth soupira à la vue de la motivation de ses collègues

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit » murmura-t-il à ton voisin, « Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il y a »

Zagabaath eu un sourire discret avant de s'approcher de Gabranth.

« Tu te souviens de notre dernière discussion avec Ghis hum ? Tu sais, celle où..

-Oui oui je sais, tu suspectais que Bergan avait un déhancher féminin , et bien quoi ? »

Le jeune juge sentit alors quelques choses glisser sous la table, il en eut le teint rouge avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de photos.

« Regarde ça, et me demande pas où je les aie trouvées, c'est top secret » murmura-t-il .

Le blond fut d'abord intrigué, puis, tout en restant discret, observa les photos sous la table avant de tirer une tête proche de celle d'une personne en syncope. En effet, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que ces photos représentait le dit collègue au déhancher douteux, qui justement, ce déhanchait dans une drôle de tenue sur une scène.

« Bergan….Mannequin ??? » murmura-t-il presque outré.

Zagabaath retenait son fou rire, en faite, Gabranth aussi, il faut dire qu'il avait une vision masculine et barbare de son cher Bergan et que cette vision venait de s'écrouler comme un château de carte devant ces photos.

« J'ai une idée, et si on réveillait tout ça ? » Commença le Zagabaath. « Faisons passer ces photos sous la table de manière à ce que Bergan ne tombe pas dessus »

Gabranth savait que l'idée était mauvaise, mais l'ennuis l'était tout autant, il accepta alors de faire passer les photos sous la table à son voisin le plus proche, c'est à dire Ghis, d'abord étonné, le juge doré prit le petit paquet de photos et y jeta discrètement un œil avant de se mordre une main en toute discrétion, en effet, hors mis ses yeux étincelants de larmes, rien ne faisait paraître qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de canaliser un fou rire monstrueux. Il regarda à nouveau les photos, n'y croyant pas, il toussota doucement pour dissimuler un début de fou rire qui lui avait échappé, puis finalement lança un regard à Zagabaath et son collègue blond, qui lui fit signe de faire passer à Drace.

Il s'exécuta alors, Bergan lança un regard méchant à ces trois collègues qui semblaient tout trois être atteint de la même allergie , en effet , tout trois étaient en larme.

Drace prit alors les photos, puis, elle fini par sourire, amusée par ce qu'elle voyait. Alors que Vayne continuait a expliquer la situation économique de Rabanastre, Drace ne pu que dire à voix haute.

« Tiens Bergan, je savais pas que tu avais fais dans le mannequina ! »

S'en suivit un court silence.

« Oh la cruche .. » Souffla Ghis cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Bergan lui, n'avait encore rien dit, pensant que c'était encore une stupide blague il arracha des mains les photos et les regarda avec attention.

« T'as pas l'air comme ça, mais tu as de jolie fesses, j'aime bien ton haut sur cette photo, là ! » S'exclama Drace en regardant Bergan. Celui-ci était tout simplement en train de bouillir, une veine ressortant de son front, le teint virant au rouge, il ne manquait plus que la vapeur et c'était parfait.

Les 3 autres juges se lancèrent alors un regard, puis ensuite, un regard à Vayne pour à nouveau se regarder.

« Je crois qu'on feraient mieux de courir, vite, et loin » suggéra Zagabaath.

« Excellente idée cher collègue » confirma Gabranth alors que déjà tout trois avait quittés tables et courraient a toute allure.

« JE VAIS VOUS HACHER MENU !!! » rugissait alors le juge Bergan et se levant de sa chaise grimpant sur la table pour la traverser, les yeux assassins, ses deux épées armées.

« Juge Bergan pas sur la table !!! » Hurla Vayne essayant encore d'avoir un minimum d'autorité sur ces juges .

Mais évidemment, rien n'y faisait, le sol tremblait comme si un dinosaure était en train de s'éloigner. Vayne assis tranquillement, le regard blasé, lança un regard sur Drace qui également était restée sur place. Ils entendirent au loin un rugissement féroce, un hurlement du genre. « MONTREZ VOUS VERMINES » puis un cris aigus de fillette et un violent brouhaha, signifiant que l'un d'entre eux venait de se faire attraper et encastré dans un des mur du palais.

Un second hurlement se fit entendre, on pouvait y distinguer une phrase comme « Nooon c'est pas moiiii c'est Zagabaaath, niaaaa ma perruqueee ! »

« Ah…ça c'était Ghis … » souffla Drace. Tandis que Vayne cachait son visage dans ses mains comme désespéré.

« AAH ! TE VOILA TRAITRE !

- Niaaaaon » Entendirent-ils alors avant un grand « plouf » signifiant que le dernier venait de se faire projeter dans une des fontaines intérieurs du palais.

« ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE VOUS ECARTELENT C EST CLAIR ? » Entendirent-ils finalement.

Ils entendirent alors le Bergan en colère revenir vers eux, Vayne le regardait arriver avec peur, sentant la respiration de celui-ci, il était effrayant en colère, et ça, ils le savaient tous. Le juge se posa alors à table, prit les photos et les déchira violemment devant un Vayne et un Drace médusés. Puis, appuya ses coudes sur la table

« Bon, ont reprends ? » Déclara-t-il.

Ainsi commençait l'aventure…

Après une réunion terminée à quatre, Bergan se dirigea d'un pas tout aussi éléphantesque en direction de ses appartements. En effet, Gabranth encastré dans un mur, n'avait pas réussit à débloquer son postérieur, plusieurs soldats le tirant par les bras. Ghis gisait au beau milieu de la fontaine, son armure ayans rouiller et le dernier s'était planqué dans un placard à balais. Par mégarde, il y fut enfermé, à cause d'une servante qui déposa son ustensile et ne reconnu Zagabaath. Quand à sa grandeur, je pense qu'il a tout simplement ignoré les faits, complètement abattu par le comportement des juges. Drace se fondit dans le décor, ne cherchant pas de représailles de la part de la brute épaisse. Elle se résout donc à préparer le repas du soir, comme pour se racheter, ne désirant finir dans le ragoût de Bergan.

Ainsi, après maintes tentatives désespérées, les soldats décidèrent de remédier au problème de Gabranth à la barbare. Le tirer ne suffisant pas malgré l'aide d'un chocobo, le marteau piqueur supprimé, Vayne ayant explosé de rage en entendant le premier tapement. On tente de ramener toute l'artillerie, rien à faire, son postérieur était plus qu'enfoncer. D'après un garde, il avait le cul à l'air face au peuple. Enfin, ils durent utiliser du lubrifiant pour le décoincer. Humilié, il enleva le produit gluant de son armure, de crainte qu'il n'y ait de sous entendus.

Ensuite, vint le sort de Ghis, le pauvre petit bourgeois avait du sortir de son armure et par désespoir il s'aperçut d'une chose. Il avait beau se tâter le crâne, il se résolut d'aller chercher sa perruque :

« Poulpette, où es tu ? »Hurla t'il à croire qu'une masse de cheveux avait volé ses oreilles par la même occasion. Il chercha dans l'eau, criant le nom de sa précieuse perruque. « Revient, je vais te brosser avec amour ! » Anxieux pour sa perruque, il alla chercher autour de la fontaine.

« Poulpppeeeeetttttteee !!!!! » visiblement aucune réponse de la part de la perruque. Lorsqu'un garde apparut, interpellé par les hurlements, il fut attrapé par Ghis d'une manière qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

« Toi, petit humain misérable que tu es ! dit moi où tu as caché poulpette !? » répliqua un juge les yeux exorbités par la rage.

« Heu, je vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Mais, je peux vous certifier que ça vous change d'être chauve ! » Répondit le garde d'une mine apeurée.

On entendit un gros « boum » provenant de l'extérieur.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, Bergan toujours de mauvais poils avait choppé un garde, le déboîtant tel un jouet. Un servant imprudent frappa à la porte, entrant avec délicatesse. Celui-ci, à la vue macabre d'un coéquipier désarticulé, se fit tout petit. Il annonça que le repas était servit, s'enfuyant après, de peur qu'il ne subisse le même sort immonde. Bergan leva les yeux vers la porte qui claqua sèchement. Il se leva pour enfin se diriger vers la salle à manger, son estomac grognant comme une chasse d'eau tirée de travers.

Toujours dans le placard, Zagabaath tapota la porte comme un imbécile, entendant les servants ricaner au lointain. Il les appela désespérément, d'une petite voix, tapotant timidement. Après tout, si Bergan était dans les parages valait mieux être discret. Il continua de tapoter doucement, appelant par la même tonalité que le bruit de bois. S'apercevant plus tard que cela ne marchait pas, il se mit à hurler bien haut et fort :

« PUTAIN, MAIS VOUS ETES SOURD OUI, CA FAIT 3H QUE JE SUIS COINCE DANS CE PLACARD ! J'AI ENVI DE CHIER, MERDEUH ! »

Il entendit des pas d'ours s'approcher, là, il s'imagina un Bergan fumant des oreillers s'approcher. La porte s'ouvrit, il ferma les yeux se faisant tout petit dans son coin. L'horreur qu'il vu ne fut pas un angle de vue des narines de Bergan, mais une mama obèse, le teint rouge, la grimace semblable de son coéquipier. C'est à se demander si ce n'était pas sa sœur !? Elle le choppa par le col, hurlant comme un tigre malfamé :

« Nan mais d'où tu nous parles comme ça !? Va retourner dans tes livres et apprendre la politesse ! »

La tête de Zagabaath disparut dans l'armure, comme une tortue. Seuls deux yeux innocents brillaient dans le noir.

« Oui maman » murmura t'il d'une petite voix.

Dans la salle à manger, Drace vêtue encore de son armure avec par-dessus un tablier à fleurs, des gans et un plat en mains. Ghis arriva la mine déconfite, des certes à mourir de déprime. Il s'assit lamentablement, toujours trempés. Elle le regarda l'air exorbité à la vue du crâne chauve du juge. Puis, suivit Berga, un croc dans la commissure des lèvres, sondant la nourriture. Il n'avait que son ventre en tête, ignorant la longue déprime de celui qui se trouvait à la même table.

« Je l'ai cherché partout ! » balbutia Ghis les larmes aux yeux « fontaine, arbre, buisson, nid d'oiseau, garde, mur, sol…rien que dalle ! »

Il prit sa serviette, essuyant les petites larmes :

« Elle me suivait partout, elle dormait bien dans son lit, elle était si douce et si brillante ! Je me souviens ce matin encore je la brossais, elle était si radieuse !»

Bergan et Drace se regardèrent un instant d'un air interrogateur. Puis, la femme interrogea de déprimer :

« De qui tu parles ? »

« POULPPPPPPPPETTTTEEE » cria t'il avant de sangloté sur son assiette.

Bergan crut que l'eau ait plus rouillé Ghis que l'armure. Voir, qu'il l'avait rendu complètement fou, après qu'il se soit manger le sol :

« Je crois qu'il est déréglé ! » répliqua Bergan en se grattant une tempe.

Les deux autres arrivèrent synchro. Ghis leva la tête, le regard émerveillé et fonça vers l'un d'eux :

« POUUULLPPPPPPPETTTTTEEE ! »

Bergan tira une tronche témoignant de son incompréhension, Drace ayans la mâchoire décochée.

« Il est gay » poussa t'elle dans un cri de surprise.

« Je crois que ça va être digne de passer dans les journaux ! » murmura Bergan avec un sourire amusé.

Ghis attrapa la perruque que Zagabaath avait entre les mains. Il la frotta contre son visage, l'air rassuré.

« Heu…hm, elle a servit pour récurer les chiottes… » Rappela le juge qui la tenait précédemment, d'un air gêné. Ghis huma l'odeur et grimace. Il avait à présent une joue crasseuse, mais rassurée d'avoir retrouvé sa perruque. Ainsi, commença un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Belle carrosserie **

Peu à peu, tous se remirent de leurs émotions, en effet, Zagabaath pu petit à petit se réconcilier avec les placards, Gabranth avait finalement réussit à s'assoire sur une chaise sans émettre un gémissement de fillette mécontente et d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux et Ghis, après avoir mainte et mainte fois nettoyer sa perruque avait finalement pu la remettre sur sa tête, et condamnait quiconque révélerait son secret à un séjour dans la pire prison de l'empire.

Le soleil brillait sur Rabanastre, comme toujours d'ailleurs il faisait une chaleur infernal mais ce n'était pas en journée que les évènements de ce chapitre allait se passer, non , c'était la nuit, là où une brise fraîche s'emparait des ruelles, où une fine brume rafraîchissait les échoppes, où le ciel d'un noir bleuté était parsemé d'étoiles, chacune de taille différente. La nuit était donc tombée sur l'ensemble du royaume, et d'ailleurs, dans le palais même, le repas du soir avait lieu, les juges tous attablés à table attendait leurs repas avec impatience, celui-ci commençait d'ailleurs a se faire attendre.

« Je peu savoir qui fait la cuisine pour que le repas mette autant de temps à arriver ? » Murmura Ghis entre ses dents afin de ne pas se faire repérer par le prédateur.

Le prédateur, il s'agissait de Bergan, si les trois juges étaient assis presque un à coté de lui, il délaissait Bergan, seul de l'autre coté de la table. Drace, elle avait la place au centre tel un invité d'honneur.

« C'est Drace… »Souffla Gabranth

Ah…Je comprends mieux vous croyez qu'elle a su comment utiliser une casserole ?

-La ferme il nous regarde méchamment là » Souffla Zagabaath en donnant un violent coup de coude à Ghis. En effet, Bergan avait un regard tout sauf sympathique en leurs direction.

Zagabaath attendit alors que Bergan baisse les yeux pour se pencher vers Ghis.

« Rendez vous ce soir dans ma chambre, après le repas »

Le juge doré eut un léger sursaut, ce genre de proposition il ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre de Zagabaath.

« Non mais ça va aller oui ? » s'exclama-t-il dans un murmure alors que Zagabaath se cachait dans ses mains d'un air désespéré.

« T'as encore rien comprit, j'ai dit rendez vous dans ma chambre après le repas, réunion, dit le à Gabranth

-De quoooi ? » S'exclama alors le juge blond.

S'en suivit un long silence.

« Tu peux crier aussi si tu veux, histoire d'être sur qu'on t'ai tous bien entendus » Pesta Zagabaath. Il lança un regard à Bergan qui visiblement n'avait pas bronché. Finalement la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit violemment.

« Désolée pour le retard, mais le temps que je trouve de quoi manger ! »

Drace arriva alors pausant une casserole et une poêle sur la table, Ghis se risquant a pencher la tête sur cette première afin de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Drace… » Commença-t-il. « C'est quoi ça ! » dit-il en insistant sur le ça et en montrant la casserole remplie d'étranges choses couleurs blé.

« Ah ça, des pâtes, mais il n'y en avait plus des normales, j'ai du faire celle que le seigneurs Vayne fait pour son jeune frère Larsa.

« Tiens, on dirait une vache… » souffla Gabranth en examinant une des pâtes de sa portion. « Et la un coq.. » continua-t-il. « Hééé Ghis, regarde celle là, ont diraient ta perruque ! » S'exclama finalement le blond en brandissant fièrement au juge doré une pâte en forme de pieuvre. Ghis lança alors un regard assassin à son voisin.

« Ta mère t'as jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? »

A ces mots, le blond baissa les yeux, reposant la pâtes dans son assiette il semblait larmoyant.

« Ma maman elle préférait mon frèreeee snif ..

-Ouais bon oublie ce que j'ai dis »

Leurs conversation fut alors interrompue par un violent « bang » en effet, Bergan venait de planter son couteau dans un des morceaux de viandes et de le ramener à son assiette sous le regard effrayé des autres juges. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Zagabaath de se servir, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il réalisa qu'il était presque impossible de planter une fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

« Euh, Drace, tu es sure que ce n'est pas du plastique ? » Demanda Zagabaath avec profonde inquiétude.

« Ah, euh… » balbutia la jeune femme « Disons que euh…elles sont restées un peu trop longtemps sur le feu, héhé »

Les juges restèrent silencieux, désespéré à l'idée que leurs repas allait se limiter à ça, tous finirent de se servirent et commencèrent a manger.

« Au fait Zagabaath, je peu savoir la raison de ton invitation dans ta chambre ? » Commença Ghis en murmurant. Gabranth tendit alors l'oreille.

« Quel question ! Pour notre vengeance évidemment

-Ton séjour dans le placard ne t'as pas suffis ? »

Zagabaath haussa alors les épaules avant de planté sa fourchette dans le morceau de viande, de l'autre main, il prit le couteau et commença a scier un morceau dans l'intention de le manger.

« Ce Bergan…va…me le…payeeer » s'emporta-t-il lorsque le morceau de viande, suite a un trop fort coup de couteau quitta l'assiette pour traverser la table et échouer sur le front de Bergan. Il y eu un profond silence

« Oh merde… » souffla Ghis d'un ton désespéré.

« Il n'a pas fait exprès ! » s'exclama rapidement Gabranth par réflexe afin d'éviter le pire, entendant déjà les grognements de Bergan. Mais cette raison semblait lui suffire, il décolla le morceau de viande de son front et reprit son occupation, c'est a dire, son remplissage d'estomac.

Ainsi s'acheva le repas, dans le plus grand silence. Un peu plus tard Ghis et Gabranth rejoignirent Zagabaath en ses appartements tout deux assit dans le petit salon, il attendait les instructions de ce dernier, finalement il revient et s'installa face à eux.

« J'ai une idée pour nous venger ! » S'exclama-t-il « Regarder ça !

Il brandit alors à ses deux collègues deux cylindre métallique avec un spray, Ghis et Gabranth ce penchèrent alors pour observer ce qu'il leur montrait.

« Et c'est quoi ? » Demanda alors le juge doré

« Ceci messieurs, c'est de la peinture pour métal ! » S'exclama alors Zagabaath fier de son idée.

« Et je peu savoir quels sont tes projets avec de la peinture pour métal rose fluo ? » Demanda Ghis intrigué

« Devinez ! »

Il y eu un grand silence

« Tu es un génie Zagabaath » Lança Gabranth

« Je sais »

Il donna alors a chacun une bombe de couleur rose.

« Il doit dormir là, on va en profiter ! »

Ainsi, les trois juges, se suivant à la queuleuleu déambulèrent dans les couloirs du palais, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps et le juge Bergan avait décidé que pour lui la journée était finie, il c'était donc couché laissant son armure dans son armurerie personnelle, armurerie dans laquelle ils n'eurent aucun mal a entrer.

« Bon, prêt à lui refaire une beauté ? » lança Gabranth

« Profitez en pour faire vos prières, je doute qu'ils nous en laisse le temps demain » souffla Ghis tout en brandissant sa bombe de peinture.

Et ainsi furent leurs vengeances, aussi rose qu'une rose, mais aussi, aussi rose fluo que l'armure de Bergan

Au levé du soleil, un servant annonça le réveil pour chaque juge. Bien évidement, ce n'était jamais le même, car, lorsqu'il entra dans la demeure personnelle de Bergan, il se reçut une épée entre les tempes :

« Fait pas chier, laisse moi dormir une heure ou deux encore… » Ronchonna t'il en s'enfonçant dans les couvertures, ignorant qu'un cadavre décorait le mur collé à la porte d'entrée. Visiblement, ce n'était pas un lève tôt.

Un cop hurla annonçant le réveil, ce qui leva de mauvaise humeur Bergan. Il se précipita par la fenêtre hurlant de rage :

« MAIS VOUS POUVEZ PAS LE FAIRE TAIRE OUI, Y EN A QUI DORMENT ! »

Il ferma la fenêtre avec autant de force, se frottant les yeux, les cheveux en bataille.

« Putain de piaf de merde ! »

Après une petite douche rafraîchissant, il se vêtit paisiblement, puis alla se diriger vers le local à armure. Il sautillait limite comme bambi, s'imaginant qu'il allait pouvoir taper du monde et torturer quelques esclaves pour s'échauffer. Il ouvrit la porte, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Il tourna son visage vers son armure adoré et….

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la demeure. Les murs en tremblèrent limite.

Dans la salle à manger, entrain de déguster leur petit déjeuné, le trio infernal éclata de rire. Ils entendaient au lointain le cri bestial de Bergan. Il parait que même les habitations proche de la demeure des juges, avaient entendu cette voix. Ghis une tasse de thé en mains, grimaçait de rire, il s'imaginait déjà Bergan vêtu d'une armure rose flash. Il ne manquait plus que le noeu rose dans les cheveux, le maquillage et il révolutionnait la mode barbie.

« J'ai hâte de le voir arriver ! » répliqua tout excitée Gabranth, un pain aux chocolats à moitié dévoré devant lui.

« Je n'en dirai pas tan ! Mais ça va lui donner un coup de jeune » dit Ghis, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Tu penses pas que le rose mettra plus en valeur ses hanches ? » posa Gabranth en mordant dans la pâtisserie.

« Oh, je pencherai plus sur sa sexualité ! Je suis sur que derrière son aspect de brute c'est un grand cœur ! » Pensa Zagabaath en se servant du thé, l'air amusé.

Drace arriva, ouvrant la porte avec vivacité :

« Bravo les gars, vous avez provoqué une crise cardiaque à la brute ! » elle leur annonça la mine troublée « On va se taper un lourd discourt de Vayne, sur l'amitié et l'entraide entre juges ! »

« Oh génial » soupira Zagabaath ennuyé rien qu'à entendre la nouvelle.

« Je suis sur que j'aurai été mieux à sa place, au moins Bergan aurait été un gentil toutou » répliqua Ghis en finissant son verre.

« Ne remet pas ça ! Tu sais surtout que tu te serais manger une seconde explosion de vaisseau et là, c'est pas une petite brûlure que tu auras eu, mais tu serais cendre ! » Déclara Drace en faisant lourdement la morale au noble juge.

Après le repas, tous se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Gabranth regrettait le sort de Bergant, ayans préféré qu'il pète un câble encore dans la salle de réunion, afin d'être libéré plus vite et jouer à la bataille naval. Ghis se préparait à un combat de pouces avec Zagabaath, pendant que Drace, sortait son miroir, afin de se faire une beauté. Une fois assis à leurs sièges, Vayne arriva, le regard supérieur et cherchant à attirer l'œil. Il toussota, déploya son discourt et commença, d'une voix digne de sa grandeur :

« nous sommes ici réunit, pour un remontage de bretelles, car, bien évidement, ayant assisté à la ridicule scène d'hier, je me doute que ce soit vous qui ait peint d'un rose fluo l'armure de Bergan, dans ce cas là, je vais vous enseigner l'art du respect,…. »

Ainsi, pendant de longues heures, ils durent subir un long discours tout aussi ennuyeux. Ils étaient tellement lace, que Ghis finit par s'endormir dans un ronflement aussi immonde qu'un bulldozer en marche, un filet dégoulinant au creux de la commissure de ses lèvre, faute de compter les vaisseaux dans le ciel. Drace, un miroir en main, arrachait les poils des narines à la petite pince. Zagabaath ayant changé de partenaire, jouait au combat de pouces avec Gabranth. Pour finir Vayne s'arracha une touffe de cheveux, ayans marre de l'inattention des juges. Au final, Ghis finit avachit sur le siège, la bave coulant dans son armure, Drace s'est aperçu qu'elle a confondu les sourcils aux narines et les deux autres ont des crampes aux doigts, ayans continuer avec les autres.

Au repas du soir, Bergan fit son retour, mais ne portait pas son armure. Il était vêtu d'une de ses plus tenues la plus noble. Il ne leur offrit aucun regard, le visage rongé très certainement par l'horreur qu'il avait vue. Ce fut au tous de Ghis qui du faire la cuisine, mais feignant qu'il était, il fit une commande chez un de ses meilleurs traiteurs.

« Oulalaaaaa Bergan sort l'attirail ! Attention pantalon moulannnnt, mais tu es… » Hurla Gabranth dévisageant le juge.

« Ta gueule ! » coupa t'il d'une mine grognon, arrachant la cuisse de chocobo cuit à même les mains.

« Bergan, pas avec les mains » grogna Ghis d'une mine dégoûté « tu les traînes partout »

« Je m'en branle ! Au moins ça donnera du goût à la viande ! » Répliqua t'il sèchement, s'asseyant sur son siège. Il dévora avec autant de bestialité la cuisse, mordant dans la chair cuite.

Zagabaath scruta Gabranth, passant une main devant son visage, voir plusieurs fois. Mais celui-ci ne broncha pas. Il tapota avec son coude Ghis. Celui-ci ayans un rictus lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le titilla aux niveaux des côtes.

« Hey, c'est moi où Gabry à un faible pour Bergan ? »Chuchota t'il à l'oreille du juge.

Ghis manqua de s'étouffer, ayans bu de travers. Il se tapota le ventre, tous le groupe le regardant d'un air interrogateur. Puis, il regarda Zagabaath d'un air outré, lui murmurant, après qu'ils eurent reprit leurs vus sur leurs assiettes :

« Nan mais ça va pas…j'ai faillit y passer. Je vois pas ce qu'il a de si sexy…Il mâche la bouge ouverte et bois des litres de vins… » Critiqua t'il la faim limite coupée.

« Mais regarde comment il l'observe, on dirait qu'il veut lui arracher le haut avec les dents ! » insista t'il en tourna discrètement le visage du juge. Ghis éclata de rire, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, finissant par tomber de sa chaise. Drace le prit à ce moment la pour un vieux fou, soupirant l'air désespérée. Bengan lança un regard noir à Gabranth, puis observa Ghis se relever avec difficulté :

« Tu as l'air fin ! À croire qu'un verre de vin te rend saoule ! »

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » posa Gabranth perdu, sortant de sa rêvasserie.

« Oh ! Je t'en parlerai demain ! » Expliqua Zagabaath d'un sourire malicieux.

Bengan scruta longuement les deux complices, son visage devant alors froid. Il commençait à tout tilter. La brute épaisse se leva de table et partit en silence.

Le lendemain matin, tous les juges étaient présents dans la salle du petit déjeuné. Bengan avait revêtu de sa sublime armure d'argent, l'air tout fier. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, il entendit Ghis hurler comme une fillette. Zagabaath en était plié de rire, pleurant complètement sur la table. Drace fit de même, essayant désespérément de boire son chocolat. Gabranth était en admiration, répliquant d'une voix mielleuse, touchant la perruque du juge :

« Ça te va tellement bien les bouclettes roses bonbon, ça change… je dirai même que ça te rajeunit ! »

« POUULLLPPETTTTE !ouin, j'ai mis des heures à la nettoyer et voilà qu'un agresseur de perruque me la défigure… » Grogna Ghis les larmes aux yeux.

« T'inquiète pas va ! Tan que les autres ne le sauront pas, tu peux te reposer sur tes lauriers ! » Dit Zagabaath, cherchant à le rassurer, tout en se retenant de rire.

« Mais j'ai une conférence dans une demi heure ! » cria t'il l'air désespéré.

« Et bien garde ton casque ! » conseilla Drace, l'air lace de le voir sangloter pour une touffe de cheveux.

« Je suis navré, mais… vous auriez pas lu le journal ? » posa Bergan, en le lisant actuellement « dit donc, j'ignorais ces choses sur vous ! »

Les trois juges le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. Ils se placèrent brusquement derrière lui.

Ghis eut les yeux exorbités à les faire sortir du crâne, Zagabaath poussa une exclamation, Gabranth rougit et Drace éclate de rire en arrivant. Ainsi, on pouvait lire :

**REVELATION AUX SEINS DES JUGES**

_Le petit frère de l'empereur a surprit, pas plus tard qu'hier soir, une affaire très louche dans la demeure des juges. En effet, il y aurait des preuves (voir ci-dessous) que les juges soient homosexuels. Alors que celui-ci jouait aux billes, il a entendu des ébats provenant de étages supérieurs. Il nous a dit qu'il a par curiosité cherchée à comprendre ce qu'en était la cause. Ce qu'il a vu la traumatisé. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Ghis chevauchait Gabranth, pendant que Zagabaath se collait au Ghis » nous a-t-il décrit « je n'en crois pas mes yeux, ils poussaient des hurlements comme des porcs qu'on étrangle ! ».Il s'est enfuit dans les couloirs et à demandé à un garde de les photographier. Il paraîtrait que leurs ébats, ont continués sur un balcon. (Preuve ci-dessous)_

En dessous, on pouvait voir une image dans lequel, Zagabaath de dos embrassait Ghis et on supposait que Gabranth titillait l'intimité de l'un des deux, courbé et vu de dos. Bien évidement la partie où l'on voyait Gabranth était censurée au niveau du visage, empêchant de voir ainsi l'acte.

Les trois hurlèrent, puis tournèrent leurs visages vers Bergan :

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Mais tu n'as pas honte, tous les royaumes vont lire ça et nous prendre pour des…des… nymphos ! » Hurla Ghis rouge comme une tomate.

« D'où tu m'accuses !? Je ne sais même pas écrire ! » Grogna Bergan.

« Tu as du utiliser un assistant comme tu le fais toujours ! » répliqua Zagabaath

Bergan les regarda d'une mine sérieuse et irrité par l'accusation :

« Je suis pas con au point de faire ça ! Si y a un problème je cogne, je vais pas faire un trafic de photo et un texte sur votre sexualité ! »

« Mais alors, si ce n'est pas toi, qui est ce ? » posa Drace d'un air interrogateur.


End file.
